


The Once and Future

by storyspinnerbah



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinnerbah/pseuds/storyspinnerbah
Summary: The End of the World is not the end of the adventure.





	1. Part 1- The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the owner of the Chronicles of Narnia. I'm just playing with them. There are OC's in this story. Those I claim and will mention that when they arrive.
> 
> This story has all parts, but I'm editing this for clarity and to make a better story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Caspian has a last name in this one! (couldn’t find a canon last name)

Part 1

End of the Narnian World

NY (Narnian Year) 2306

Waiting to be exiled from the place you thought of as home was sheer torture.

That was Lucy Pevensie’s thought as she looked at the aquatic wall that separated Aslan’s Country from the End of the Narnian world, the furthest east a person could sail.

She knew that the noble lion, the True King of the country she loved, was kind. But he was not a _tame_ lion by any means, and he could be very fierce and firm when needed. And she rather thought sending two of the four Pevensie regents and their cousin back to their home country of England would take some of both.

Lucy knew she and her brother Edmund were approaching the age her older brother and sister had been when _they_ had seen Narnia for the last time. But, unlike the other three, she wasn’t as eager to end her times and adventures in this place she loved so. She just KNEW that the journey couldn’t end for them yet.

She looked back at the four males with her…well, three human males and a lion… and found them all looking at her. She blushed. Brilliant, Lucy, become the center of attention when you’re about to cry!

Aslan smiled his leonine smile at her. “Dear one, you seem troubled. Are you not ready for your journey to end?”

Lucy winced. “Well…”

Aslan laughed. “I do understand, my child. What if I told you that you are still needed here? You and your family.”

Lucy’s heart lightened. She didn’t have to go just yet? Oh yeah, she liked to hear that!

Edmund looked at Aslan, puzzled. “I thought for sure…”

“So did I,” Eustace Scrubb, her cousin and the second of the human males standing there, added.

The third male also spoke. “I guess I thought it unanimous.”

Caspian Atencourt the Tenth, current King of Narnia, and one of the secret reasons Lucy wanted to stay. She wasn’t sure why; after all, she and the young sovereign were merely great friends. She just knew of all the people and things she would miss, he would top her list.

Well, maybe not SO unclear, she thought, as Caspian smiled. He WAS a great friend, and a good King from all accounts. The fact that she thought he was gorgeous, with chocolate brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and dark chocolate eyes that looked almost black in the right light, was going to be HER little secret. After all, she knew she didn’t stand a chance with the handsome 21 year old man. Not with someone like Lilandlil around. That star made _Susan_ , her beautiful older sister, look a little plain.

Lucy was the type of woman people called pretty and perky. At 16, she was petite, with hair the color of mahogany falling in waves and curls to the middle of her back, and eyes the color of bluebonnets. Her features were gamine, with freckles across nose and cheeks. Her personality more than made up for her self-perceived “lack of beauty”, for she was one of those people who makes the world more beautiful just by being in it. And she had learned to value what she was rather than what she wasn’t. Aslan had let her learn that lesson all too recently.

She had learned that she was valued for more substantial things than looks, and THAT mattered. (It didn’t stop the fleeting, “I want to be beautiful,” thoughts, but it had clarified things. She wanted to be beautiful to that special SOMEONE.)

As Aslan started to speak, Lucy jerked her mind back to the Great Lion.

“Well, until recently, the plan WAS to return you three to your world, with Lucy and Edmund to have had their last adventure here. But things I have discovered have changed that plan. However, I will not force any of you to stay if you wish to return home. Each of you may make the choice to stay or go.”

Edmund looked at his younger sister and cousin. He knew Lucy wanted to stay, and Eustace looked like he would love to see more of Narnia than just the Sea. They looked back at him, eyes pleading with him.

He spoke. “Well, why not?”

Lucy sighed in relief. She had been planning to stay, regardless, but knew that the journey ahead would be more enjoyable with family.

Caspian had been silent up to this point. Now he spoke. “So where are we headed now?”

Aslan told them simply, “The beginning. Where YOU started the Voyage from.”

Caspian and Lucy spoke as one. “Cair Paravel?”

Aslan smiled again. “Don’t think of it as turning back. Just think of it a turning around.”

Eustace laughed. “Like a lap in a pool.”

“Exactly,” the Lion King said.

“So, back to the Dawn Treader?” Lucy asked eagerly.

Aslan smiled at her. “Yes, but first, a word in your ear.”

Lucy paled. “Oh.”

She walked away from her friend and family with the giant lion. They spoke for what seemed like both forever and just a moment. Though the other three strained to hear the conversation, the words seemed to magically disappear after they reached the intended’s ear. Edmund knew how THAT felt, after his OWN private conversation with Aslan.

They saw the frown on her face, her cocking her head to one side as Aslan made some point.

And what they DIDN’T miss was Lucy’s smile and cry of joy as she hugged the Lion. He laughed as she pushed him over with the hug and he hugged her with a paw, and the three men laughed themselves, though Eustace’s was a little shocked.

“She’s always done that to him,” Edmund explained to his cousin. “He doesn’t seem to mind—and to scold her for her natural exuberance would be like snuffing out a candle. He loves her best as she is.”

‘As we all do,’ Caspian thought. The thought unnerved him a little; Love LUCY? Then he let his panicked mind accept that he meant as a friend and the little sister type she had always been. For our dear King was not ready to accept the feelings coming from his heart.

Not yet.

When Aslan pushed himself back to all four paws and the two of them made their way back to the crowd, she had tears of joy in her eyes, and Aslan looked fondly on them all.

The three were curious, but all Aslan would say was, “It’s not your time to hear. Lucy, wait until it is, please.”

Lucy curtsied. “I’ll know when, won’t I?”

“That is correct.” He turned to the others. “There is something that must be done before Lucy can explain what was just discussed. Please don’t press her on it, for I am holding her to her word. She will tell you when she can. Just know that for you, the journey is not over when you may think it is.”

The three males looked puzzled, the female weighed down but stronger than before.

They all looked toward the little boat.

Aslan looked at them all. “Make your choices wisely, dear ones. Narnia’s future could rise and fall on those choices, but most importantly, your happiness could rise and fall on them as well.”

As always, the lion’s words were cryptic, and meant only ultimate good for those who heard them.

“Now, it’s time to return to the ship.”

Lucy and the others hugged their leonine companion, and did as instructed.

CoN CoN CoN

As the four rowed back to the Dawn Treader, helped along by Aslan’s breath, there was no conversation, for their thoughts were muddled.

What had Aslan MEANT when he said ‘Narnia’s future could rise and fall on the choices they made’?

Why were they headed back to Narnia’s castle?

And what had Aslan revealed to Lucy that had her so thoughtful and quiet?

Only Aslan and Lucy knew the answer to most of those questions. And neither of them were talking.

Not currently.

CoN CoN CoN

When the adventurers were safely back on board, and the order to turn West had been given, Lucy settled back into the cabin reserved for the King. Her thoughts had been settled by Aslan’s earlier words, but she didn’t want to think too deeply into what they meant. All she knew is something in her had settled at them, something that had needed to for her own sake, for her peace of mind. And for that she was glad.

A knock at the door derailed her train of thought. She checked to see that the cabin was tidy, then called out, “Come in.”

It was little Gail and her mother. The woman looked very happy to have been reunited with her family, and Gail with her mummy.

Lucy felt a pang of regret. She would miss the little girl’s affection and admiration, but she knew where Gail rightfully belonged, and was happy for the reunion.

“Queen Lucy this is my mum, Helene. Mummy, Lucy took good care of me.”

Lucy blushed slightly, holding out her hand to shake. The other woman simply ignored it, and wrapped the young Queen in a hug. Lucy made an oomph sound, and hugged her back.

“Thank you so much for taking care of my girl, Your Majesty! It means so much to me!”

When Lucy was released from the hug, she smiled. “Call me Lucy. And it was my pleasure. Gail is such a sweet child that it was no trouble.”

“But still. You have our family’s eternal gratitude.”

Lucy laughed, then teased Gail, “Well it sure was nice having another girl on the ship. Especially one shorter.”

“Oh come on. You’re certainly not the shortest crew member. I think the fauns are shorter,” Gail teased back.

“Gail!” Helene scolded.

Lucy just laughed. “It’s okay, ma’am. I’ve encouraged it. I enjoy lively conversation, and most of the men on board are too intimidated to give me a good word-fight.”

“That’s because most of them are intimidated by YOU, Lucy,” came an amused voice from the doorway. Caspian leaned against the doorjamb, laughter in his dark eyes.

Lucy smirked. “Well, they need to get over it. I’m not THAT scary.”

Caspian snorted.

Helene and Gail laughed. Helene spoke. “We must be going. Your Majesties, thank you again for rescuing us.”

“Oh, it was most definitely our pleasure,” Caspian spoke for them both. “Besides, it WAS a group effort.”

“Yep,” Lucy agreed. “It was.” The mother and daughter made their way out of the small cabin, Caspian leaving the door to let them by.

Lucy, thinking all three were gone, spoke quietly to herself. “That was a close one.”

“Why?”

She froze. Blast it, Caspian was back! And he’d heard her!

“Well…” She bit her lip nervously. Then plunged on. “I thought you were going to ask what Aslan said, and I didn’t want to tell you that I couldn’t tell you yet.”

She looked up at the silence. Caspian was looking at her in an unusual way, something there she hadn’t seen before. Then it was gone.

“Didn’t realize I was so transparent,” he said thoughtfully.

Lucy sighed inwardly in relief. Whew, fielded THAT one!

She grinned cheekily at him.

“Only on days that end in ‘y’.”

He looked playfully indignant. “Why, you scamp!”

She shrugged. “Hey, if the crown fits…”

He lunged for her, grabbing and tickling the young Queen until she couldn’t breathe, she in turn finding his ticklish spots, their laughter filling the small cabin.

Just then, a voice was heard from the door. “Well, obviously YOU two are having a high ole time,” Edmund called playfully.

The two in question stopped, surprised to have been caught, but not embarrassed by it. “Your sister is withholding vital information,” Caspian informed the young King. “I was attempting to torture it out of her.”

Lucy reached up and ruffled his hair. Both Pevensies laughed at Caspian’s expression. “Well, obviously, you’re not doing a great job at it,” Edmund joked.

“I’ll have to try harder next time,” Caspian mock-threatened. Lucy pretended to cower, running to hide behind her brother. “Save me!” She cried playfully.

The three regents laughed, spirits high. “Come on,” Edmund spoke, after the mirth died down. “Time for dinner.”

CoN CoN CoN

After a delicious meal, Lucy was stuffed to the top of her head. She was also restless; though she was happy, she couldn’t settle to any one task for long. She was lucky that she had nothing to do today chore-wise, for she feared her handiwork if she applied her hand to anything in this mood. She wandered from her cabin to the top deck, greeting the (lot of) people she met along the way. She finally found one spare space she could call her own and stood at the railing, her back to the deck, her blue eyes looking skyward. Her hair, down for once, was whipping in the light westerly breeze, which was making her shirt and pants billow as well. She laughed as the wind spirits teased her gently as they danced by her.

“A long time since I heard you laugh like that,” came the voice behind her.

She looked to see Edmund standing there, smiling a wistful smile. He approached the railing, leaning on it as Lucy did. He spoke again, his voice only audible to the two of them. “But then, it’s been a long time since you were that carefree.”

Lucy smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “The spirits were playing wind-games…and you’re right, it HAS been a long time since I could take the time to be carefree. Since our reign, probably. Oh, there have been days of freedom, but in general it’s been work and care. But I am not the only one, I think, who is feeling carefree today.”

Edmund smiled as his sister’s way with words…and observational skills. “Yeah, you’re right. Knowing we’re here a while longer…Narnia always makes whatever we face feel more real, less burdensome than it is back home. Lu,” he said suddenly, feeling the need to ask, “Do you WANT to go home?”

Unseen (and unheard), another pair of ears pricked at the question, unsure why they would find their happiness hanging on that answer.

Lucy’s head came up to look at her brother. “If you mean to the house, to the school, to ENGLAND… No. If you mean to our family, my friends there… that’s a trickier question. My ideal situation would be to have everyone in one world, that way I could be with them all. But right now, tonight, as much as I love you and Peter and Su and Mum and Dad, and even the Scrubbs, all I can feel is the happiness that NARNIA brings me.”

“And Caspian?” Edmund said knowingly. Two breaths choked, one audibly, one as quietly as possible.

But Lucy, for once, didn’t dissemble when the name of their best friend came up. “Yes, he makes me happy, Edmund. Not the happy YOU’RE thinking, gutter-brain,” she scoffed, when Edmund smirked. “He’s a friend. One I can rely on. That’s rare and priceless, in ANY world.”

“Not more?” Edmund didn’t know why he was pushing his most stubborn sister in this matter. It could blow up in his face. But something in him compelled him to ask these probing queries. Almost as if it were TIME for that question to be asked.

“There’s things that have to happen for that possibility to occur, Ed. First off, he AND I would have to have those feelings for each other. I see him as…”

Lucy didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence, for the watchman announced, “Land Ho!” as Ramandu’s island came into view.

Caspian (for he was indeed the eavesdropper) and Edmund both wondered for the rest of the night what Lucy would have said to finish that sentence.

To tell you the truth, so did Lucy.

End Part 1


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
The next morning, if Lucy hadn’t known that the island would provide the only chance she had to stretch her legs on land for a while, she may have decided to stay on the Dawn Treader. That blasted star Lilandlil (well that wasn’t fair, the reaction of Edmund and Caspian TO that star) annoyed her immensely. She could just see Caspian asking her to come back to Cair Paravel with them. So she tried to avoid the young king and her brother when they saw the woman. But she wasn’t strong enough to avoid Aslan’s Table forever. And when she DID sit, she heard the star-woman being asked that very question. Amazingly, it wasn’t Caspian who asked.

It was Edmund.

The answer made her grin into her ale.

Lilandlil smiled. “As handsome as you both are, I cannot leave my duties here forever. Not yet. Besides, our destinies are not intertwined; you’re both meant to be with another.”

Lucy, sitting next to little Gail on one side and Caspian on the other, had to hastily excuse herself. Fifty feet away, she burst into giggles. Man, that was the best turn-down line she had EVER heard!

“Oh, think that’s funny, do you?”

She turned to look at the young regent NOT related to her.

She schooled her face into sober lines. “No, not at all. I’m not laughing.” At Caspian’s look, she cracked. “Yes…it is…” she wheezed.

Caspian pretended to be hurt. “Hey, she WAS talking about me in that statement too, you know!”

“I know.” Lucy finally got herself under control, and smiled evilly. “That just makes it funnier!”

Caspian stepped toward her. “Why, you brat!” He said indignantly. His smile gave him away, however.

Lucy snorted. “What was your first clue?”

“That’s it.” He came for her, and Lucy took off away from him down the beach, laughing hysterically. He caught her from behind and twirled her around, both of them laughing maniacally.

When they could no longer stand up, they collapsed into the sand, gasping.  
Lucy recovered first. “Thanks, Caspian. I needed that.”  
He sat up, and bowed slightly. “My pleasure.”  
From her prone position, Lucy pretended to glare at him.  
He chuckled, then collapsed back into the sand.  
That’s where Gail and Edmund found them.  
And decided to copy them.  
Later, four very sandy people joined the crew on the ship.

CoN CL CoN LC

Caspian leaned against the railing as he watched Ramandu’s island fall behind them. For some reason, he was glad. Oh, the star was enchanting, no doubts there, but he no longer felt the…pull toward her that he once had.  
Instead, the pull was toward a very different female.  
He didn’t understand it, didn’t really WANT to. Caspian knew there would be all sorts of problems associated with loving THAT one.

1) Their friendship could be ruined.  
2) His friendship with her BROTHER could be ruined.  
3) She was 5 years younger than he (or was it 1300 years too old for him? He was never sure about  
that age conundrum.)  
And most importantly…  
4) She was not destined to stay.

But somehow, the thoughts didn’t change his feelings, or the buds of feelings. He didn’t know how to cut them away without damaging the friendship he valued so much... and didn’t even know if he wanted to. He hung his head, exhaling gustily.

  
Lucy watched him from the other side of the deck, not sure if she should interfere. Aslan had been very specific about certain things, and Caspian had yet to truly come to her and ask. Oh, he had done so playfully, before the second encounter with Lilandlil. But truthfully, she knew that neither was truly prepared for the damage that would occur if she spoke before he was ready. She wasn’t sure SHE was ready, and SHE was the knowledge-holder!

She looked over at her best friend. He looked so lost, and her heart went out to him. He might simply be  
thinking of things other than matters of the heart. She owed it to friendship to find out. She went to  
him, standing uncharacteristically quietly until he acknowledged her.

He seemed unsurprised by her presence, almost as if he had been waiting for her.

“What troubles you so?” she said softly.  
He looked at her, then shook his head, not ready to speak of it, and with their uncanny understanding, she knew that what troubled him involved things he would not divulge just yet. She had her moments like that, too, times she wouldn’t or couldn’t speak for fear of the words being the wrong ones, or issues too weighty to be handled alone, but too fragile to handle with a certain person.

She was handling one of those right now, holding the truths of the Great Lion. Or a few anyway. And she could not share those truths yet.

Lucy put her arms around Caspian’s waist and hugged him, just held him tight. His arms fell around her shoulders, and his head onto the top of hers. They stood in the embrace for a second short of forever, speaking not with dangerous words, but with friendship.

He pulled away first, and she felt somehow bereft. But she did understand. After all, SHE was fighting unknown emotions as well.  
“If you need to talk…” she said softly.  
Caspian shrugged, then smiled. “I know where to find you.”  
She turned to go, then spoke so quietly he didn’t understand her words until much later. “Neither of us are ready for this path we seem to be on, are we?”  
And by the time he DID understand… it was almost too late.

End Part 2


	3. Wondering Eyes

Part 3

At Coriakin’s island, the Dufflepuds were as both amusing and annoying as ever, and Coriakin unchanged from his previous encounter with the travelers. He asked them to stay the night, and after a short discussion, it was agreed.

Lucy and Caspian were quieter than normal, and Eustace and Edmund were unsure of how to handle the almost seen fragility of the bond between them. They weren’t fighting. It was just that they were more careful with the other than usual.

Lucy was hiding that there was something going on better than the young king did. Her gaiety and delight in Aslan’s world had been written of, and it was obvious she was thriving at the chance to stay longer.

But to Edmund, he who had known his sister since her birth, there was a reserve about her. He  
remembered that caution from an incident in their English youths; a mutual friend had confided in her,  
and asked her secrecy. Edmund could tell by the way she was acting that it was the same sort of situation; only good and joy was meant with this secret, so he had almost no problem letting her have it.

Besides, going against ASLAN’S decree was just asking for problems to be had.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t beyond curious.

Eustace, not knowing his cousin Lucy as well as Edmund, and plagued with both curiosity and lack of  
knowledge as to Aslan’s intents, was pestering Lucy every other day or so. Or had, until she had gently  
but firmly asked him to stop, he was not the one who needed the answer. THAT response stopped  
Eustace cold, for he had seen tears in her eyes, one of the few times he had EVER seen her ready to cry.

And Caspian? Well, Caspian had taken to spending his time alternately seeking Lucy out and almost  
trying to AVOID her. It was plain to see that he was confused about something and didn’t know how to  
handle it, and so was, for lack of a better term, taking it out on his good friend. Oh, he was still  
protective of her. He still watched over and out for her, but the talks they used to share had either  
dwindled or stopped entirely.

It was a push-and-pull the forthright girl normally would have put a stop to—and had in the Golden Age,  
when a suitor couldn’t decide between her and Susan. But Lucy seemed to take in stride. She  
was obviously working through some task Aslan had given her, and though she was attentive to the  
others when they were around, she did not seem to seek their company as before.

It was enough to drive a brother to drink.

Edmund looked at the sitting room. He saw his sister teasing Eustace and his friend watching her, an  
indulgent smile upon his lips. Edmund stopped cold. He knew THAT look. He had seen THAT look before.

Blast it, not love! Anything but love! They never stayed, it would just complicate matters intensely when  
they DID go home!

He must have made a sound, because Coriakin looked up at him. The other man’s gaze fell where  
Edmund’s was, and must have seen what EDMUND saw, because he, too, smiled indulgently, only HIS  
smile was that of a father watching a beloved child.

Luckily neither of the two would be lovebirds had heard him, otherwise his too-perceptive-for-HIS-own good sister or his older friend might have said something he would have had to respond to.

And Edmund wasn’t sure what he would have said. Not sure at all.

CoN CL CoN LC

By the time they reached the Lone Islands a week later and dropped off the former sacrifices, there had  
been a lot of watching going on.

Lucy watched Caspian, frustrated by the aforementioned push and pull, but unwilling to speak of it yet,  
for she didn’t quite know what to make of her OWN feelings, let alone articulating them for anyone else. Luckily she had a ready-made excuse; missing little Gail. The heartbreaking good bye between queen and ‘sidekick”, as she had been called, had brought tears to several sets of eyes.

Caspian watched Lucy, unsure of HIS feelings and also unwilling to speak, but being drawn to the source  
of his ambivalence.

Edmund watched them both, relief that the words had obviously not been spoken, but also saddened  
for the troubled miens of two of the people in the worlds he was closest to.

Eustace watched them all…and like Edmund, wanted a drink.

Then came Cair Paravel… and the start of a whole NEW drama.

End Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but it will lead to meatier chapters, promise!


	4. Part 4: Kings, Princesses and Dukes... Oh My!

This part is where my OC’s appear…and stay for the rest of the story. I hope you like them… and the rest of the tale!

Part 4

It started with a letter.

The four friends had scarcely settled into the castle when a messenger arrived for Caspian one morning.  
He read the contents to himself, then the others, who were lingering over breakfast along with Trumpkin, who had been so stunned by the King and Queen of Old Narnia’s return he had been speechless for several moments.

The message was this:

Caspian Atencourt the Tenth  
King of Narnia,

I understand that you have just returned from a long journey and are settling your affairs. Welcome  
back and I hope your journey was enjoyable.

Please forgive me for asking a favor of you when you are barely arrived. There are some affairs of state  
that have appeared between our two governments, and I am hoping to settle them at Cair Paravel. I am  
writing to ask your indulgence in allowing myself passage and lodging until these matters are settled. I am also asking that you allow my daughters and nephew, who are interested in seeing new lands, to join us.

Please advise by return messenger of your decision.

Thank you for your time,

Arden Deveraux the Second  
King of Archenland

Caspian wasn’t sure whether to groan or laugh. Although King Arden was a good caretaker of  
Archenland, this was not the best time for a meeting with the head of state of a neighboring country. He  
had so much to catch up on. Also, he DID have guests currently (including the one who was driving him slowly insane!)

He rather thought the main reason he didn’t immediately answer yes was because of his friend. Lucy got  
along with almost everyone, and would probably relish having other women around, but he was still  
confused about what he felt, and didn’t want more distractions than necessary to interfere with figuring  
that out.

But he’d learned from the best sovereigns he knew, and the High King Peter and the rest of the Pevensie  
clan had taught him that a good ruler must put his country’s interests above his own. If Arden was  
asking for a meeting, it had to be important.

He sighed, looking around. The table of his friends had grown quiet, and they were studying him silently.

He laughed inside. They looked curious beyond belief!

He gestured to the messenger. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet, milord.”

“I have to draft a reply. It may take some time. Please help yourself to some breakfast.” He stood and looked at Edmund. “Lead him to my study when he has finished?”

“Sure,” Edmund replied, not quite finished with his meal.

Caspian looked at Lucy next. She smiled at him. “Do we know how many yet?”

He almost looked surprised, then realized she could read him better than he could read her right now.  
“Not yet.”

She nodded and stood. “I’ll inform the maids to expect guests, then. When shall I say, a week?”

He chuckled. “You’re amazing. Do I even need to WRITE a response?”

She looked at him blankly, then giggled. “Of course, my King. You need to know if the arrangement will work for King Arden! You can’t do that without a letter!”

Caspian shook his head, smiling. “I’ll take my leave then, and write that letter.” He looked at Eustace. “Do you ride?”

Eustace looked startled. “What?”

Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian laughed, not cruelly, at the young man.

“Sorry, forgot. Do you know how to ride horses?” Caspian asked.

Eustace looked thoughtful. “I never have before.”

Edmund looked gently at his cousin. “It might be time you learned.”

“I was hoping to take a horseback ride this afternoon if all of you are willing to join me. Save you,  
Trumpkin.” He said lightly to the dwarf. “I know you have no fondness for the activity.”

“Tis true. I prefer NOT to have transport myself that way. I have some work to do anyway. But thank you  
for thinking of me.” He smiled at his King.

The four set a time, and parted ways.

CoN CL CoN LC CoN CL

After the ride (in which they learned Eustace did not have a bad head for the steeds), the next week  
seemed to fly. Lucy and Edmund were helping Caspian get caught up on the work of running a country,  
and Eustace was exploring. He had made great friends with one of the stable hands and the maids, and  
they loved showing him around the castle.

The day of the arrival of the Archenland party dawned busily. Lucy was helping the maid clean her room,  
when she heard Edmund’s signature knock. She turned to see her brother standing there, smirking in a  
friendly manner.

“Can’t not help someone, Sis?”

She blushed. “Well, I did MAKE the mess, so…”

He smiled. “Say no more. You look pretty. You ready?”

She was wearing a dress in deference to her station and the guests arriving today, and it looked different  
on her petite frame. She had become accustomed to wearing pants and boots on the Dawn Treader, and thought the dress pretty but unnecessarily fussy. However, she didn’t want to embarrass herself or  
Caspian with her wearing her “had become usual” attire.

She nodded and followed her brother out of her room, meeting Eustace along the way and finding the  
entrance hall where Caspian was standing. He smiled and nodded at the three, as the herald announced,  
“King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia, please welcome the members of the royal party of Archenland.”

The door opened and King Arden stepped in first, a man in in his mid-fifties with graying dark hair and  
hazel eyes. He and Caspian grasped hands, and introductions were made. Then came the rest of the  
royal family.

Behind Arden was a young woman. Arden introduced her.  
“My older daughter Altaira.” She was in her late teens, reaching Edmund’s height, with hair the color of dark honey and hazel eyes. She was quietly pretty, the type of woman most men would look at twice... unless and until they saw the second woman.

“This is my younger daughter Tracey.” She was beautiful, with hair the color of corn silk and  
eyes the color of sapphires, and the kind of perfect features that made men forget their name. Lucy groaned internally. She was surrounded by women who made her feel as if her outward appearance was not up to standards!

Her kinsmen didn’t help, gazing at the princess as if she held the key to the universe. She didn’t want to  
look at Caspian’s reaction, but she couldn’t help herself. She turned her eyes toward him. He looked  
mildly intrigued, but no more. Lucy sighed inwardly in relief, then caught herself. THAT felt like jealousy!

Since when had she become jealous of Caspian’s attentions? Since, apparently, now, she thought,  
confused.

Tracey smiled and nodded at everyone, then her eyes fixed on Caspian and her smile grew wider. Lucy  
wanted to rip her hair out.

Then came the third in the party, a young man barely twenty. “And this,” Arden finished, “is my nephew,  
Lord Theodore Deveraux.”

He was handsome, as tall as Caspian, with hair also the color of dark honey and eyes the bright  
blue of Tracey’s. Lucy sighed. He was gorgeous, the kind of man women were instantly attracted to… if they weren’t in love with the blind king in the same room.

Wait, huh? WHAT? Where had that thought come from? And how could she send it back?

After smiling and shaking hands with the men, Theodore immediately zoomed in on Lucy, smiling as  
brightly as if he’d seen her sister. Lucy looked around. Nope, she was the woman he was looking at. He  
made a beeline for her, grasping her hand and kissing it reverently. “Please, my dear lady, call me Teddy.  
I am most honored to meet you.” Lucy shot a glance toward Caspian, gauging his reaction.

He was scowling at them, his dark eyes angry. For some reason, that gave Lucy hope—but for what?

Teddy was reluctantly releasing her hand, and Lucy flushed a little, unused to such male attention. Especially when it was from the wrong man. However, it WAS a nice change.

Edmund and Eustace were showering Tracey with attention. Lucy and Altaira rolled their eyes, and  
caught the other one doing so. Altaira had a resigned expression on her face, as if this were a reaction  
she had seen often—which, like Lucy’s own experience, it probably was. Lucy smiled at the older girl.

The Valiant Queen decided to prod the men a little, just to see what would happen. “Well, gentlemen,  
unless King Caspian and King Arden have other plans, I’ll show our guests their quarters. Would you like  
to follow us? Make sure the princesses make it safe and sound?”

Edmund smirked, Eustace flushed, and Caspian laughed. Arden and Teddy, obviously used to the effect  
their kinswoman had on other men, chuckled as well. Tracey looked befuddled.

“Why wouldn’t we make it-“, she spoke in a musical lilt. Altaira interrupted.

“It’s all right, Tracey. I’m guessing Queen Lucy was making a joke.”

Lucy almost felt bad, but she spoke gently. “Yes, Princess Tracey, it was a joke. But the offer to show you  
to your sleeping quarters was sincere. Would you follow me, please?”

Caspian looked knowingly at Lucy, and they held a short conversation without one word being spoken.  
He didn’t want her to take their guests the LONG way, through tunnels or any OTHER path but directly  
there. He almost laughed at her disappointed tilt of the head.

At the conclusion of the nonverbal exchange, Lucy nodded and smiled.

Caspian spoke. “Your Majesty, do you wish to speak now or settle in?”

“It’s Arden, please, to all of you. And I would much prefer to retire for a while, if that is all right?”

Caspian nodded. “Perfectly fine. I have some details to see to in my study, so I’ll bid you good day.”

He watched the group leave, giving Lucy another knowing look, changing to a scowl when Teddy offered  
Lucy his arm. “Milady?”

Lucy giggled, then took it, and the group left the entryway to a grumpy-looking King of Narnia.

End Part 4

To help you picture the OC’s:  
Altaira- Shailene Woodley  
Tracey- Gabriella Wilde  
Theodore- Matt Barr


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian's eyes are trying to stay closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a while, but that nasty demon Real Life has been chomping on my editing time. Hope you're still interested in the next part.

Part 5 

The rooms for the Archenlanders were in the same wing as the rooms for the visiting Narnian royalty.

Caspian’s rooms were at the end of the hall, with Lucy’s and Edmund’s across from each other’s next to his. Then came Eustace’s room, Arden’s, and Teddy’s, while on Lucy’s side were Altaira’s and Tracey’s rooms. (Lucy already KNEW she’d need the buffer.) All in all, it made for a very cozy royal gathering, with Eustace and Teddy the only non-royals of the bunch.

Along the way, Lucy chatted politely, keeping a strong lock on her tongue. No need to have Caspian’s guests’ eyes glaze over just yet.

Besides, Tracey was doing enough rambling for all of them.

She had evidently found Caspian quite appealing, and spoke of the fact that she rather liked Cair Paravel. Altaira, walking in front where her sister couldn’t see her, rolled her eyes. Lucy stifled a grin.

“Princess Altaira,” she said cheekily, “what do YOU think of our Cair Paravel?”

Altaira smiled. “Next to Anvard, it is a most beautiful castle.”

Lucy beamed. Since Caspian had shown her the rebuilt castle, she had been impressed with his restoration. And she had always been proud of Cair, as she and the others called it. “Well, I’ve seen Anvard, so thank you.”

Altaira looked intrigued. “When…”

Tracey interrupted, apparently irked that the conversation didn’t include her. “Come on, Ter. Queen Lucy will think us impolite."

Queen Lucy wished dreadfully to push Princess Tracey off the tallest of Cair’s towers. But that would be:

1) Rude to a friend’s guest and a visiting dignitary  
2) Against Aslan’s wishes  
3) Ruin the gardens below.

She simply closed her eyes a moment. When she spoke again, it was simply to say, “I will knock on your doors when it is time to dine. If you need me, ladies…”

Teddy spoke, friendly. “And if I need you?”

She spoke teasingly. “There’s almost nothing my brother cannot answer for you, Lord Theodore, but if he can’t, surely the question can wait until mealtime?”

Teddy pursed his lips. “Perhaps.”

Altaira laughed and said, “Come now, Teddy, you’ll scare her off! Behave, will you?”

“Thanks Princess Altaira, but I’ve had to put up with Edmund all my life. Very little scares me now.” She grinned cheekily at her brother, who pretended to look affronted, then smiled. The group turned into the hall leading to the chambers.

At that moment, one of the maids came to Lucy with a message from the cook. Lucy looked it over, then glanced at Edmund and Eustace. Edmund stepped into the breach, as it were.

“Sis, I’ll take the visitors the rest of the way, if you have an agenda to be accomplished?” he inquired.   
“Thank you, yes. Ladies, gentlemen, I shall see you later.”

“Oh and Sis?” Edmund waited until Lucy had turned to head for the kitchen. “I’ll make sure to scare you later as well.”

The entire party laughed at that remark.

CoN LC CoN CL CoN LC

After handling the minor crisis, Lucy fidgeted until an hour and a half before lunch and couldn’t take it anymore. She was used to action and needed to do something. She changed into pants, riding boots and a shirt, planning a ride on one of Caspian’s horses, when a knock on her door interrupted her.

“Who is it?” she called.

“Altaira,” came the reply. Well, just great. The first DAY of her King’s guests, and she was showing her lack of decorum. Oh well, couldn’t be helped. She didn’t have time to change.

She spoke, resignedly. “Come in.”

Altaira did, peeking her head around the door. “I was wondering… Are there any…” She trailed off, eyes widening as she saw Lucy’s outfit.

Lucy blew a lock of hair off her forehead. “Yes, I wear men’s clothes for various activities. More practical than a dress.”

Altaira’s eyes lit up. “I understand!” She opened the door the rest of the way, showing her own attire: A riding skirt and a shirt similar to Lucy’s. Lucy’s eyes lit up also. She beckoned Altaira in, closing the door behind her.

“I LIKE your attire. Much prettier than mine!”

Altaira laughed. “Maybe, but yours is more practical than mine.”

“Hmm…there has to be a way to combine the two.” Lucy thought furiously. “I’ll ponder it. Anyway, you were asking…”

Altaira thought. “Oh? Yes, I was wondering if the stables had any horses for guests. I was feeling restless.”

Lucy smiled. “Oh, YES! Caspian has a GREAT stable! Let’s go take a look.”

CoN CL CoN LC CoN CL

Lucy and Altaira passed by Caspian’s study window just as he turned toward it. He had been working in start-and-stop mode all morning, and he knew he needed to be more productive, but he just couldn’t manage it. He studied (haha. Get it?) the two young women as they approached the stables, one in pants, one in a riding skirt, and wondered at the camaraderie that he saw. It seemed Lucy had made a new friend. He wasn’t surprised. Lucy made friends where ever she went. She was just the type of person that drew people to her naturally. And he liked that about her. Just as long as the friends weren’t of the male variety.

He growled, then stopped short. Where had THAT come from? He was her friend. What did he care if she had other friends that were male?

Or rather, what SHOULD he care? He didn’t. She was entitled to have as many friends as she wanted.

Just not “call me Teddy”.

He groaned and put his head in his hands, his elbows hitting the surface of his desk. He couldn’t believe this. He just COULD NOT BELIEVE this! What was he thinking? She was driving him crazy! This was just not like him. He shook his head, hoping to shake away thoughts of his friend.

It worked long enough for him to get some work done. But deep down, in his subconscious, he knew that the thought he was having were coming to a head—or rather, a heart. He’d have to reconcile them somehow, or more people than just himself would be hurt.

End Part 5


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Lucy and Altaira were enjoying lively conversation on the way down to the stables. They had found  
common interests in a lot of areas. They both liked to read, had older brothers (Altaira’s was currently  
away, touring the Archenland countryside) and enjoyed riding for pleasure. (Lucy had NOT enjoyed the  
ride she had been forced on to find Aslan and put Caspian on the throne.)

As she asked for help from the stable hand in picking two mounts that would give a good ride and the  
area in which TO ride, Lucy and Altaira saw Caspian’s steed, Destrier, snort and nicker. Lucy picked up a  
carrot from the bag they had brought and gently offered the vegetable to the horse. To both women’s  
surprise, the horse took it happily, then nuzzled Lucy’s head. She laughed delightedly. She had been with  
the horse just a few days ago, but Destrier was notoriously picky, only allowing a select few near him  
without major problems. Apparently she was one of the few. The Queen did not want to test the horse’s  
patience, however. Lucy gave the big horse a hug and kiss on the nose, then moved to the one she had  
ridden last time. Shortly, the two females were on the trail that led around the castle, and conversation  
REALLY got lively.

It started when Lucy mentioned that she needed to practice her archery. She was very good, but she  
knew she could be better.

Altaira preferred fencing to archery, and both bemoaned that these were activities not usually encouraged for females by society.

Altaira enjoyed some of the plants she saw, and mentioned she liked gardening. Lucy admitted she had  
a brown thumb, but “I’m REALLY good at cutting the flowers and arranging them.”

Lucy shyly confessed, “I can carry a tune,” to which Altaira immediately challenged her to a sing-off. The  
Talking Birds of the glen surprised Altaira by being there and agreeing to judge. They declared a tie.  
Lucy laughed and lightly accused the birds of Narnian prejudice. Altaira roundly disagreed, claiming Lucy  
the better singer.

They decided to accept the birds’ decision.

Lucy jokingly said, “Were we separated at birth, Princess? We have a lot in common!”

Altaira laughed. “I don’t think so. You’re too short to be my twin!”

Lucy swatted at her gently, then looked at the sky, and said, “It’s almost past time for lunch! Shall we?”  
They raced the horses back to the stable, Altaira winning by a nose, and quickly groomed their mounts,  
thanking them. They decided they did not have time to change, and went into the dining area great  
friends.

They found the rest of their party almost halfway through, and Lucy apologized, saying, “I lost track of  
the time.”

Her attire attracted attention; Teddy gave her a very flattering once-over.

Teddy spoke. “You look very…different, Queen Lucy. Very…nice.”

Lucy smiled. “It’s Lucy, please. And thanks. I simply gave myself no time to change.”

Tracey sniffed. “Did you and Ter race back here? SO undignified!”

Altaira spoke before Lucy could. “Yes, Tracey we did. And I appreciate your stables, King Caspian. That  
black horse in the corner especially.”

Caspian reacted, looking at Lucy. “You didn’t…”

She interrupted. “Of course not! I promise I’m not as dim as all that.”

She looked hard at Altaira, silently asking the other girl not to mention the carrot and the nuzzle.  
Caspian had only once let Lucy near the animal without him close by; the day of the second Battle of  
Beruna. Both before that, and since she’d been back, Caspian had been careful not to let her get hurt,  
despite her claim of being a “decent” horsewoman (and offering subsequent proof).

The other girl nodded, and they were served their meal.

CoN CL CoN LC

After lunch was finished for all save Altaira and Lucy, most of the party retired to various pursuits. Teddy  
stayed at the table with his cousin and the intriguing Ms. Pevensie. He was not interested in anything  
but lounging, he claimed, when asked what he planned to do. Lucy smiled his way, undemanding and  
understanding.

When the women were finished, they and Teddy walked to the garden to show Altaira some other  
plants she might have missed. Altaira wandered through the space enraptured, and agreed to meet the  
other two at the far end of the garden.

As they strolled through the vast expanse, Teddy took hold of Lucy’s hand and threaded it through his  
crooked arm, surprising her into silence.

He winked. “What use is it to walk with a pretty girl and not touch her?”

Lucy looked suspiciously at him. “Are you having me on? What are you up to?”

He looked innocently at her. “What do you mean?”

She gave him her “no-nonsense, learned from Queen Susan the Gentle,” glare. “I have two brothers.  
And a very beautiful sister myself. They taught me well the ways that men court women. Why are you  
doing the same?”

Teddy looked at Lucy, astonished. Did she not see how vibrant and radiant she was? Was King Caspian a fool? He rather thought the man so, to allow this rare treasure to be so free.

Theodore Deveraux, heir to the royal duchy of Archenland, was not known for steadfastness. Oh, he  
never played a lass false. He had never courted two women at once, but he was known to have his  
attention diverted by any pretty lady that looked his way. He was used to flattery and admiring looks  
from women. But THIS one was different. She had not played coy to gain his favor. He didn’t think she  
even knew what coy WAS! She was refreshing and direct, and he knew he had better be honest with this  
woman, or she’d likely cut him off at the knees, never mind what her brother or the king in love with  
her would do! He decided to tell her the simple truth.

“I like you, Lucy. You deserve to be courted and cherished by a man, not overlooked, or worse, not seen.  
You deserve to HAVE a man’s favor, even one such as mine, especially if the man you favor with YOUR  
attention doesn’t return that regard.”

Lucy was not sure WHERE her ATTENTIONS should BE directed. She had only that day had the thought  
that she MIGHT be in love with the man she called best friend. She wasn’t quite willing to grasp the  
thought and run with it.

She alone knew what Aslan had told her. She could be a part of Narnia’s future happiness. But she didn’t  
know how, and she didn’t know if that meant she would be staying. But she had the nagging fear that,  
stay though she wanted, or go back to England she might, she would be headed for heartbreak.  
Lucy badly wanted to avoid THAT option; however, she had a sinking feeling that heartbreak was inevitable.

She looked at Teddy. “So… you’ve appointed yourself my suitor, is that it?”

He laughed. “Well, let’s just say there’s many a time when another man’s attentions have woken a  
would-be lover from complacency and shown him that the female of his choice may not choose him.”

Lucy shook her head, laughing. “You think…what…that Caspian has feelings more than friendship for  
me? With your cousin around?”

Teddy didn’t see the need to tell her that Caspian’s eyes had seen them from the doorway of his study  
and followed them to the garden. He figured that would be HIS little secret. Those same dark brown  
orbs had barely LOOKED at Tracey over lunch, a fact that his spoiled cousin could use to try to hurt this  
special young lady. But Teddy had a feeling Lucy could more than hold her own with the virago he called  
family.

“She doesn’t stand a chance with you here,” was all he said.

Lucy looked at him, wondering if Teddy was thinking straight. “I don’t think this will work,” she warned.  
“Caspian doesn’t feel romantic love for me.” ‘And if he does, he doesn’t WANT to,’ she thought. ‘It will  
just complicate things in the short term.’ While she knew more about the long run than anyone else here did, but she rather thought the complications would spill over into that nebulous time as well. 

“So, let me get this straight. You want to pretend to court me so that Caspian will…what…get jealous and  
possessive and make a move on me?”

He corrected her. “I want to spend TIME with a fascinating and lovely woman whose would-be soul  
mate is scared. In the hopes he will become jealous and possessive and make his move on her, yes. How much and what happens during that time…”

“Is entirely up to her, cousin?” Altaira’s voice shattered the discussion they were having. She had heard  
most of what they were saying, and actually approved. She liked this young Queen. She wanted to see  
her happy. And she rather thought the King of Narnia could USE a shake-up. She smiled at the other two.

“Hugs are okay.” Lucy was inordinately fond of hugs. She loved giving and receiving them, especially  
from Caspian… Blast it! She gritted her teeth. “Kisses on the lips are not.”

Lucy had a secret wish, one of several she’d had since they had come back to Narnia. She wanted her  
first true kiss to be from Caspian. She didn’t know if that would happen, especially now, with all the  
confusion and silence between them. But that didn’t stop her from dreaming about it… or wanting it.

But she DIDN’T want that first kiss to be out of jealousy or expediency, even if it wasn’t Caspian. She  
wanted love to be behind it. With that knowledge, she finally accepted that what she was feeling for Caspian was love. It was going to be painful, it was going to be beautiful, but it was indeed love. 

Therefore, with her heart fully engaged, telling Teddy there were boundaries not to be crossed sounded like a good decision to her.

He sighed but nodded. He held out his hand. “Deal?”  
She shook it. “Deal.”

Altaira looked off to the side and saw the man of the hour approaching. He was far enough away that he  
hadn’t heard the discussion but close enough to see so…

“Good. Start now,” she whispered to her cousin and new friend.

Teddy immediately got into the spirit of things, lifting her hand to his lips. Lucy smiled, a simple curve of  
lips that nevertheless hit both men in the heart.

“You are a good sport, milady. Allowing me precious time in your company,” he was saying. Caspian  
heard this as well as Lucy’s response.

“And YOU are a terrible flirt, Lord Theodore. Now, if you don’t mind…”

“The lady needs her hand back, Deveraux, if she is to make it to her appointments this afternoon,”  
Caspian said as politely as possible through clenched teeth.

Lucy looked startled. “Caspian, what…?” She then brought her other hand to her mouth, looking guilty. “Oh, THAT appointment. Would you join me, Altaira? The seamstress’s set to fit me for my gown in…she glanced at the clock tower… “Now! How did YOU remember, Caspian?”

“She stopped by my study to inform me that she was here,” Caspian explained. He was now looking  
pointedly at the hand Teddy still held. Reluctantly, the other man let go of the Valiant Queen’s hand.  
Altaira was looking fascinated, but responded. 

“Sure. I want to see the style you’re going for, anyway.”

The girls said goodbye and departed the premises.

While Altaira would have stopped to eavesdrop, Lucy, though rampagingly curious, was unsure she  
WANTED to hear what the two would say to one another. Plus, she wanted to look beautiful for the ball  
being held three days from now in Archenland’s honor. And in her opinion, THAT required work.

She would have loved and hated to hear the conversation that occurred, for it would have surely  
shattered fantasies and built up hopes in the same length of time.

“She is not a bit of fluff, Deveraux,” Caspian warned, turning to the other man after watching the ladies  
hurry off. “She won’t just fall into your arms like others I have heard have done for you.”

Teddy looked bored. “And what makes you think I expect her to fall into my arms, Atencourt? Maybe  
I’ve grown and matured. Maybe I want a bit of chase.”

Caspian saw ruby. “Then you’d be better off CHASING some other girl. Lucy is not like the other women  
you’ve known. She is like her title, Valiant. Kind and sweet. She doesn’t deserve to be “chased” just so  
somebody like you can stave off boredom. She deserves to be courted.”

Teddy raised a dark honey brow. “And who’s going to do that? You? Who is foolish enough to leave her  
heart unclaimed?”

“I didn’t say I was going to court her. She is not…” Caspian ran his hand through his brown locks.

Teddy smirked. “Your type? Please, Caspian. That fine figure of a woman is every man’s type.”

If it hadn’t been for the training Caspian had spent long years learning, Teddy would have been sporting  
a bloody nose at that point. Instead, the young King clenched his fists tight at his sides.

“Don’t play games with her, TEDDY,” Caspian hissed. “If the young lady herself doesn’t take offense and  
knock you down to size, her brother, cousin and I will be more than happy to do it for her.”

Teddy looked intrigued. “So, tell me, what kind of man loves a woman that much and yet won’t claim her  
hand?”

“She’s a FRIEND. I know that’s hard for you to believe, but Lucy and I are just that.”

“So you say.” Teddy threw up his hand to stave off further comment. “Look, Your Majesty, let’s do this. I won’t mess the young woman in question about, if YOU won’t attempt to poison her against me. We let HER make the choice.”

Caspian was not satisfied with that answer, but knew that Lucy would make up her own mind anyway.  
Besides, if she had given in to that raging curiosity, she could have heard the conversation, and both he  
AND Teddy would be sporting bloody noses for trying to arrange her life without her input.

“Just…DON’T mess her about. She’s having enough issues right now as it is,” he muttered.

Teddy wanted to ask what ‘issues’ she was having, and then decided to go straight to the source.

“Pact,” He said instead.

Caspian glared, then stalked off.

Neither man saw the eavesdropping Pevensie on the other side of the hedge, fists clenched in his OWN  
attempt to keep his anger in.

End Part 6


	7. Feelings and Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am so sorry for the delay! That nasty beast, Real Life, got a hold of my editing muse and it was a battle to behold. At the end, however, that little dust-bunny muse stood victorious (at least for thirty minutes). So I have the next part up for you. I hope you like it!
> 
> For all the people who like my story, thank you so much for letting me know. It feeds my writer's soul.

Part 7

Lucy was the source of much thought in Cair at that moment, but the young lady herself was busy being  
fitted for her ball gown. She had very definite ideas in mind for the garment, and was having to argue  
the problem with the seamstress.  
“NO. CORSET,” she emphasized for the third time.  
“But, Queen Lucy, it’s the style,” Lydia was almost in tears. She really wanted to do the young lady up right. After all, Cair hadn’t had a young Queen in residence…well, since the Golden Age!  
“And if it were the style to jump off the tower, am I to be expected to follow suit?” At the look in Lydia’s eyes, and the glee in Altaira’s, she relented…somewhat. “I will NOT wear a corset. I will, however, agree to some fitting sewn into the dress that gives me the APPEARANCE of a corset. I want to be able to breathe.”

Lydia’s face smoothed out. THAT compromise she could live with. The fact it would take less time to fit the dress with the required material than to build a corset for the dress design didn’t hurt either.

“Good. Now, I have an item I need your help with,” she said to Lydia. “Altaira?”

Altaira had been watching the interaction with fascination. Almost the way SHE would have handled it…and WISHED she had done for her OWN ball gown, brought from Archenland. She almost missed her name being called. “Yes?” she replied, looking at Lucy.

We need to change into something else. I have an idea for what I want done and I need your help with it.”

What Lucy wanted done, and what Lydia found delightful, was to combine the two outfits into one style…the mannish trousers with the style of the split skirt. Lydia agreed to make each girl a pair before the ball, and departed, feeling like she had been run over by a sweet-smelling, petite mule.

As Lucy was changing into something appropriate for dinner, she ruminated over what had happened just that day. No wonder she was exhausted!

Only her promise to knock on doors for dinner kept her from retiring early.

CoN CL CoN LC CoN CL CoN LC

The dinner was fabulous; the food great, the drink just perfect, and the conversation entertaining.  
Lucy had changed the seating arrangements to accommodate the Archenlanders, and placed King Arden  
at one end, with herself next to him to ease his way. She pulled Eustace into the seat on her left. Caspian  
was at his usual place at the end of the table, and Teddy had nearly bowled over Tracey to place himself  
across from Lucy, with Altaira next to him.

Lucy ignored the vibes coming from the younger kings. Edmund had almost bitten Teddy’s head off over  
the seating arrangement, and Caspian…well, who knew what was going on in that beloved brain of his.  
She had decided to speak only when she had something important to say, but King Arden and Altaira  
made such interesting conversationalists that she was drawn into a discussion of the history of  
Archenland before she knew it.  
King Lune and his twin sons had been great favorites at Cair, before the fall of the Golden Age. Lucy was  
happy to share information about the current King’s ancestors with them. She drew Edmund into the  
discussion as well, easing his inexplicable tension, then slowly got Eustace to chime in, adding an  
insightful tidbit or two about the Dawn Treader’s voyage.

She spoke little to Caspian or Teddy, and even less to Tracey, who was steaming that the attention she felt should rightfully be hers was being taken by this...this… She couldn’t think of a word that fit properly, which just made her madder.

The next day was busy. Lucy was escorted almost everywhere by Altaira and Teddy, the latter being sure  
to shower her with flattery. Lucy’s bell-like laughter could be heard when he got too flowery with the  
compliments. Altaira observed several times during the day that the youngest King, Edmund, was lurking  
about, paying little attention to her beautiful sister, and keeping Teddy in his sights.

That night, after dinner, Lucy excused herself almost immediately after dessert was cleared, hoping to  
avoid the inevitable confrontation she could see brewing in the air around three people.

No such luck.

Caspian had been waiting on tenterhooks for a chance to talk to the young Queen. He’d had very little  
time during the day to keep a watchful eye on the young Archenlander, because of his meeting with  
Arden. But he wanted to get her opinion on the king’s nephew. Lucy had taken the visitors out for  
another horseback ride and picnic, however, so he’d had no chance until now.

She wasn’t ignoring him, per se; just not speaking to him in the easy way they had…well, before the End  
of the World. When he saw his chance, he grabbed it…and gently, Lucy’s arm.

“May I speak to you?” he said, leading her to the sitting room and closing the door.

Lucy looked surprised…and in truth, she was. She had not expected Caspian to want to speak to her so soon. She had not really understood that his demeanor was being directed toward herself. 

She was also afraid. She thought she knew what Caspian was going to say regarding Teddy, and she was sure that if he insinuated that his only concern was as a friend, she would attempt to deck him.

His first words were just as she’d thought. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Teddy.”

She shrugged, not allowing her anger and hurt to show. “He seems to want to spend time with me. Is that a problem?”

“He’s not known for staying with someone for long.”

Lucy sighed. “Caspian, he’s not asking me to MARRY him! Just to spend time with him. He pays attention  
to me as if I’m a woman, not just one of the boys. He doesn’t care that I can spar, or can defend myself if  
need be. He just wants to get to know me better. Surely that’s not a crime! Surely you can understand  
the appeal of being around someone who wants to be around you, and doesn’t hesitate to let you know  
it.”

He flinched as if she’d hit him. She truly hadn’t meant to hurt him, just soothe his fears without giving  
the “plan” away.

“I don’t like it,” was all he said.

She smiled wryly. “Why am I not surprised? Look, he’s a nice guy, Caspian. He’s only here a short time.  
Would it help if I promise not to do anything he might construe as an invitation?”

He grumbled. “With some men, you just breathing is an invitation. But—“ he put his hand up to stop her  
words. “I trust you. I know you’ll take care of yourself. Just come get me, or Edmund, maybe even  
Eustace to finish the job if he DOES get out of line.” He smiled with evil glee at the thought. “I prefer it  
be me.”

She spoke decisively. “Agreed.” She took his proffered hand, shaking it.

Electricity surged where their hands met, startling them both into letting go.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Lucy almost said good night and left, when he spoke again.

His words surprised her when he spoke next. “What’s happening to us?”

Lucy understood immediately. She thought of playing it coy, making him tell her what he meant, but she  
was too tired, and he looked so worn. And truthfully, she loved him too much to cause him more grief  
than she had to.

She looked at him. He’d run both hands through his hair, mussing the shoulder-length locks. She spoke  
finally, so softly he almost couldn’t hear her. “What do you want to hear?”

He looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. “The truth, of course!”

“Okay, there’s two answers. One is me saying, the stress of the visitors, the recovery from the long  
journey, and the wondering when the other shoe will drop in regards to Aslan sending people back to  
their home has left us floundering for purchase. It will ease and get better… and clearer.”

“And the other?” Caspian had to ask. He had to KNOW what was keeping his favorite Queen from  
speaking to him as she used to, about everything and anything. And since it was probably his fault, how  
he could fix it.

Lucy sighed, looking far older than her sixteen years. “There’s the whole deep unvarnished truth. I don’t  
think either of us is ready for that last one.”

“Why not?” Caspian was indignant. Did she think him incapable of handling a painful truth?

“Because it will change EVERYTHING. Not just OUR…relationship, but it affects EVERYBODY. And maybe I’m wrong, maybe I’M the only one to see that that change is carefully balanced, and one shove can topple it in a direction Aslan, you, I…none of us want it to go.” She stood, startling Caspian as she stood toe-to-toe with him. Her head could easily rest on his shoulder, and she so wished she could do so.  
Being Aslan’s secret-holder was wearing on her, especially now, when she so wanted to say the words,  
to make that change. She just wanted to take refuge in him, in her rock.

But Lucy Pevensie had always been wise beyond her years, and something told her that now was not the  
time to take what she so wanted. If she did, what she wanted would be…diminished somehow. She  
could almost see the struggle in him to deny the feelings, to force them into a more casual, friendly  
pattern. He wasn’t ready to accept the love that she had only recently accepted resided in her, and she  
would not, COULD not, lean on him without that admission. Not for this.

She startled them both to pieces when she rested her hand on his cheek, cupping the stubble and  
smoothing her thumb along it.

“Caspian, we will ALWAYS be friends. THAT will NEVER change. But the road we’re walking, it may take  
us somewhere you’re not ready to go. You need to BE ready before I can answer with that whole, deep  
unvarnished truth. I CAN tell you that we are changing. Growing, maturing, regressing…that I can’t  
answer. Nor can I tell you Aslan’s truth yet. But know this, when you decide you’re ready, WHATEVER  
you decide…We’ll be okay.”

Man. It tore her into FRAGMENTS to say that. She was SO afraid that he would decide to change paths,  
to avoid where they were headed together and make that path with someone who wouldn’t be leaving  
at the whim of the Great Lion.

But Lucy was in love with Caspian. And all she wanted for him was utterly, completely, the best possible  
future he could have.

Even if it wasn’t with her. Even if she had to watch him fall for someone else.

She gently rose on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then left him, closing the door behind her.

By the time Caspian gathered his thoughts and made it to the hallway, she was gone.

CoN CL CoN LC

Lucy was sitting on her windowsill. The storm that had been threatening all afternoon had broken, and  
its fury matched her emotions. Tears poured down her face, which was tucked into her dressing gown-clad updrawn knees. The soft knock at the door went almost unheard, then she was almost ready to  
ignore it. Only her royal training refused to let her do so. “Who is it?”

“Edmund.” She almost fell off the seat trying to get to the door. She opened it to see her older brother  
standing there, in his own dressing gown, looking concerned and sleepy. The storm had awoken him,  
and he immediately thought of Lucy’s unease around them. They were one of the few things she  
actually feared, the tumult of the thunder and the lancing of the lightning. The rain itself had never  
bothered her, just the sound and fury. 

He saw her eyes cloud again at the sight of him, and realized how much it must be costing her not to run to Caspian’s room. Their best friend had always been good at calming her fears about the weather, making her laugh or simply holding her through them.

He REALLY wanted to strangle the good King’s neck for causing this grief he could see in his favorite  
sister’s eyes.

He took her shoulders in his hands, looking into the deep blue orbs, hoping it was an illusion. It wasn’t.  
Man, he hoped he NEVER saw such pain in her eyes again, or he really WOULD go sword to sword with  
Caspian, trying to kill him for the emotional blow.

He knew the answer before he asked the question. Still, it had to be asked. “Is it the weather storm, or  
the emotional storm that causes such chaos?”

She smiled weakly, not trying to hide her face from him. “Emotional?” Her voice was a low whisper,  
trying not to wake up any of the hall’s occupants.

“Can I fix it?”

“Can you make someone love someone else? Without the agony, the chaos, the…sheer uncertainty?”

She lowered her voice even more. “Can you make him sure of his feelings?”

Edmund wished he could answer yes, wished he could wave a wand, or be like Aslan and calm with a  
breath. But since their arrival at the Scrubbs house, nay even before that; since they came back to help  
put Caspian on the throne, the younger Pevensies had made it a point not to lie to the other. It just  
caused less pain that way.

Besides, she wouldn’t believe him, anyway.

He drew her to him, holding her as she grabbed his dressing gown and sobbed into his chest.

Neither of them saw the current regent of Narnia standing a few feet away.

Caspian had not been able to sleep after Lucy had left. The storm had not helped either, for he half expected, nay, hoped, she would seek him out as she had so often on board. When the storm REALLY  
got going, he could take it no longer and went in search of her.

The words she had spoken, the caress, the kiss…he hadn’t been able to put it out of his mind. They were  
echoing through his head like a lost refrain from a long familiar song. He was tired of fighting… everything. He just knew that he had to see Lucy, to make sure she was all right.

Seeing that she was not ripped a hole in him. If he had not known that Edmund would gladly have  
ripped him into bloody shreds, he would have gently taken her from her brother’s arms. Lucy was  
always so strong, so brave so…valiant. To know she was hurting, to know he was the CAUSE…

He rather wished he had been run through.

Edmund had gently moved Lucy into her room without either Pevensie noticing Caspian. The door  
closed like it had been slammed in his ears. That soft click had him coming to a decision. He walked back  
to HIS room, shutting his own door quietly.

End part 7


	8. Dancing, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who's still reading, thank you. It means a lot to me that you like this.
> 
> Anyway, here's Part 8!

Part 8

The next days were busy ones, for both Narnian and Archenland royalty. Caspian and Arden spent the days hashing out the affairs of state that had brought the elder king to Narnia. Lucy spent her time avoiding Tracey and seeking out Altaira and Teddy. She spent time with her family members, and Trumpkin and Drinian. No one she cared for was left out of her affectionate grasp.

Including, to his very great surprise, Caspian.

She had kept her word, only Lucy herself knowing the cost. She spent what little time Caspian could carve out with him, being his friend and seeming to expect nothing more. The others would sometimes catch longing looks running between them, but since both parties buried the looks before the other could see, no one felt that they could…or should…comment to either Lucy or Caspian.

Lucy wasn’t completely adept in hiding what it took to spend time with the man she loved as just friends, trying to rebuild what had so nearly shattered.

Edmund and Caspian knew her well enough to see the agony buried deep beneath the surface. Edmund guessed she was crying herself to sleep and hiding the ravages the sleep loss caused. Caspian just knew something had to give, and Lucy would not be the one to do so.

CoN CL CoN LC

The day of the ball dawned bright and clear. The women were excited, even Lucy. The men were resigned to just getting through the thing.

Edmund had been very careful not to show his anger toward the friend who had so hurt his sister. He had made an excuse when Caspian had asked him to spar today, not wanting to risk attacking the KING in his brotherly rage. (But he HAD beaten a dummy into fragments to release the feelings.) Lucy had  
asked him to forgive Caspian, but he had yet to answer that plea. He could not do that without uttering a lie, and he could not forgive when he wasn’t the one who had been wronged.

Caspian understood, and grieved for the damage that had been done to his relationship with his friends. This was what he had worried about (incessantly) and it had happened anyway. That LUCY was trying to reassure HIM that they were good hurt his heart.

Caspian had come to a decision the night of the storm. It was like Lucy’s door shutting had opened something in him. He could no longer fight the feelings one small, mahogany-haired, blue eyed, freckle-faced 16-year-old woman had caused to bloom in him. He wasn’t WILLING to fight them anymore. The battle had caused the woman he loved damage he might not be able to repair.

Love.

He, Caspian Atencourt the Tenth, King of Narnia, was in love.

With Lucy Pevensie, Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Golden Age.

He huffed out a breath. Now he just had to convince Lucy that he had stopped fighting the feelings, that he was ready for the change, and convince Edmund he’d do everything in his power not to bruise her again.

The battle for his crown seemed easy by comparison.

CoN CL CoN LC

Lucy watched as Altaira and Tracey finish dressing in Altaira’s room. She had already finished gilding herself. Now all that remained was building the walls she had established around herself when it came to Caspian. 

The past day or so since their talk had been harder on her than she thought. All she wanted to do was throw herself into Caspian’s arms and beg him to love her…that or box his ears for being a clueless fool! She could only allow him so close before the hurt and self-preservation asked her to stop. While she had promised herself…and the man she loved…that they were still friends, she was having trouble keeping that promise. But since she HAD promised, she would play the part if it killed her.

And it just might. Emotionally, anyway. So she built the walls high, hoping to hide the pain from those would see it no matter what.

She was interrupted by Tracey asking, “Do you think Caspian will ask me to dance?”

Lucy REALLY wanted to say “Not a chance.” She had watched Caspian with Tracey, and though he was everything that was polite, he spent no more time with her than necessary. But she knew that watching them dance together, looking beautiful and right as a pair, might just shred her heart even more than it was already.

What she said was, “It’s possible.”

The girls finished and heard a knock on the door. Lucy called “One moment!” She allowed the other young ladies to exit first, hearing an inhaled breath at Tracey’s daring dress from her escort, and an admiring comment for Altaira’s from that escort. She peeked out the door, seeing her family there, and took their arms, ready for the show to begin.

CoN CL CoN LC

Edmund and Eustace looked at their kinswoman and whistled. Lucy laughed. “You are good for my ego, you guys.”

They smiled at her, approaching the ballroom. “You look beautiful, Lucy.” Eustace said.

She smiled brightly, bathing her kinsmen in its radiance, and reassuring them slightly. “Thanks.”

Eustace let her go and met up with his young friends from Archenland. He fidgeted a little, this being his first ball, and nervous with it.

Lucy and Edmund were old hands at this, and waited patiently to be announced.

Inside the ballroom, Caspian was trying HIS hardest not to fidget himself. He was impatient to see Lucy, and wanted the ball over so he could talk to her. He vaguely heard Eustace being announced, then heard the herald say,

“King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia!” Finally!

He looked over…and nearly choked on the sip of punch he’d just had.

She wore his favorite shade on her, a sapphire blue that brought out the red in her hair and darkened her eyes to midnight. The dress was sleeveless, square cut to show the tops of her breasts; more skin than he’d ever seen on her, but modest by most standards. It was fashioned to give the illusion of a corset, shrinking her waist, and molding her figure. The skirt belled to the ground, hiding the low-heeled slippers she wore in blatant disregard of fashion.

Her hair was pulled up in an updo, showing off her neck and strong shoulders, and in the mass of waves nestled her crown from the Golden Age.

She was exquisite, and he…he had to get over there before other men noticed that!

He hurried to meet the pair of Pevensies at the bottom of the short staircase. Lucy saw him…and caught her own breath. He was so handsome!

He wore a stark white shirt, peeking out from the edges of the formal maroon coat cut to fall to midthigh and left open down the front to reveal a maroon waistcoat. His black pants had designs subtly worked into the seams in black thread, and his black dress shoes were polished to a gleam.

He wore his crown as if he’d been born wearing it, and looked every inch the handsome Prince (or in his case, King) Charming.

She was dazzled.  
He was enchanted.  
Edmund felt superfluous.

He cleared his throat, bringing the would-be lovers to his notice.

“Caspian, may I speak with you?” he asked, his tone suggesting it was not a request.

Caspian bristled inside, but knew the conversation should be had… and probably before the one he wanted to have with Lucy. He inclined his head. “Of course. Queen Lucy, please save me a dance?” he requested.

She smiled, puzzled but willing. “Of course.”

The two Kings walked over to a nearby alcove, and Lucy moved away from the short staircase to allow more people to enter the ballroom. She heard a low “wow” and turned to see Teddy standing there, mouth agape as he stared at her. She laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He nodded. “It IS one.” The orchestra struck up a lively tune and he held out his arm. “Care to dance, Your Majesty?”

Lucy looked over at Caspian, gently biting her lip. He was still speaking to her brother, and the conversation looked to be heated. She caught his eye, and he looked startled to see Teddy there.

She shrugged as he stared. “I’ll keep a dance for you,” she mouthed. He nodded reluctantly, and turned back to her brother’s “King Edmund the Just” countenance.

She worried her lip. This was NOT GOOD. Teddy spoke teasingly in her ear. “Does it take that long to think of your answer?”

She turned to him, smiling. “Of course not, milord, and the answer is yes.”

She took his arm and followed him to the dance floor.

Caspian and Edmund’s conversation WAS heated. The younger King had led him to a quiet alcove in the ballroom, and spoken severely. “You’ve hurt Lucy badly.”

Caspian winced. “I haven’t meant to.”

Edmund looked angry. “Well, there’s a lot hurt hiding beneath “haven’t mean to”. For her AND for you.”

Startled, Caspian looked at one of his best friends. Edmund looked slightly sympathetic now. “Yes, I said YOU. You’re too compassionate and observant not to have noticed, and hurting her hurts you. I do see that.”

Caspian looked at little less pensive, but Edmund was not finished. “I do care for your feelings, Caspian, but SHE is my first priority. And watching her cry herself to sleep the night of the storm, and then wake to attempt to reassure YOU, is not something I’ll forget. Or want to see again soon.”

“I didn’t ask…” Caspian said heatedly. Edmund interrupted.

“Yes you did. You asked in every step you’ve taken since we left the End of the World. You weren’t accepting of your feelings, and she knew that. She loves with her whole HEART, Caspian. It takes a lot for her to give up on someone.” His blue eyes, so like his sister’s, went distant for a moment. “Believe me, I know.” He shook off the thought. “The point I make is that she wants only the best for those she loves. She wants for them what they want for themselves. She gives all she has without thought for herself.  
She knew your feelings were making you uneasy and even why, and she has tried to convince you that nothing has to change.”

Caspian spoke softly. “Even if I want it to change?”

Edmund was startled. He hadn’t expected that. He regrouped. “She’s afraid of change, too, you know. It may be her trying to give you what she thinks you want soothes her OWN fears. She doesn’t say it, but she’s not sure how long we’ll stay.”

THAT hit Caspian right in every cell of his being. His voice was clogged with pain when next he spoke.

“That I well know, my friend.”

Edmund sympathized with him, but still had to make his point. Lucy’s happiness was on the line.

“Aslan said something that made her less afraid than you of her feelings, but that doesn’t mean the fear’s not there. She’s breaking apart at the seams from the worry and strain of reassuring you, of LOVING you and trying to be just your friend, and I’m not the one who can fix her. If you can’t solve the problem by loving her back, then solve the problem by breaking her heart cleanly. She deserves at least that from you.”

Caspian was flabbergasted by the conversation. Was Edmund actually ENCOURAGING the connection that Caspian wanted so badly?

Edmund spoke again. “If you can’t love her, despite all the obstacles that stand in your way, if you’re not willing to bulldoze through those obstacles…hell, man, if you’re not strong enough to risk the pain if and when we do leave…then leave her alone. She deserves someone who will walk through the fire with her, who will fight as hard for love as she does. She’s about to give up on you, Caspian. If you can’t love her the way she deserves, then let her do so.”

Caspian thought hard for a moment, gathering his thoughts and words. He didn’t want to tell her brother the words he needed to say to the lady herself. But he needed to fix his relationship with Edmund, too. “Ed, I already have a plan in place. I don’t know the outcome. It’s up to her. But, know this, man. I will protect her and cherish her for as long as Aslan lets me…and longer.”

The younger man nodded, satisfied. He moved to leave the alcove. But Caspian wasn’t finished. “Edmund…?” The Just King stopped. The Current King held out his hand. “Thanks for caring…about both of us.”

Edmund smiled and shook it, then spoke teasingly. “You’re welcome. Now go rescue her from the crowd!”

Caspian looked over, and saw, to his surprise, that there were people gathered around Lucy in the few minutes that had passed since the dance had ended. Teddy and Princess Altaira were by her side, helping to handle the swains and ladies vying for her attention. The young king wasn’t really surprised that Lucy had admirers. She had a way of drawing people to her with her inner light and beauty. But since Princess TRACEY was in the room, he'd assumed that some would be dazzled by the outer beauty she possessed. So the fact that Lucy was surrounded spoke well of all involved. It just made Caspian a little wistful.

He’d wanted her to himself this evening…and as far into the future as Aslan would give them. But as he saw her admirers, he knew that would not be possible.

Not just yet.

But he could wait.

For her, he’d wait forever.

End Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? Hope you liked this!


End file.
